


Numb

by DemonOfJoy



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, For an anon prompt on tumblr, It's really short but hey I'm posting it anyway, Sad times ahead sorry, They requested Stormchaser, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six takes a look at how Sam has affected her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Six had never really thought about it before. How involved Sam was in her life. Involved was the wrong word. Integral, needed, necessary… Well how could she tell him now?

She can’t even glance down at him, too afraid that she will break. The Mogs are being wise and keeping their distance otherwise she could have easily killed them all. But the rage inside her is warring with grief and for once she is losing a fight.

Marina and John are both too far away and would never get here in time. She has never wished for a new legacy more in her entire life. Not even knowing who to pray too, she settles for a silent chant of “please, please, please, not Sam,” and grabs his motionless hand. She kneels down and grips it firmly between both of her hands and ignores the battle behind her to concentrate on him.

With her eyes closed, unbidden her mind goes to their shared moments. The first time she saw him, this scrawny blond kid shooting down a Mog behind her with a terrified expression on his face. His blurry face as he carried her away from the battlefield after she collapsed in Paradise. His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration when she was dictating fighting techniques and his blush when she corrected his form. His smile of utter joy, just from a kiss on the cheek from her. Never before had anyone stuck around once they knew her. But Sam was different.

And now she regrets it. Regrets keeping her distance, so she wouldn’t get hurt. Because what is this, if not hurt. Anguish, distress, devastation… She could have had so many more happy memories with him if she had not shut herself out. To what protect herself? Well it didn’t work, did it?

Slowly opening her eyes, her heart grows cold as she stares into his unseeing, glassy, handsome hazel eyes. She feels dead herself as she stands up. She doesn’t feel anything, even when tearing into the approaching Mogs and she doesn’t think she ever will again. She’s numb.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I don't really do happy Stormchaser but thanks for reading!


End file.
